The present disclosure relates to functionalized materials and more specifically to triazine, dithiazine, and thioether functionalized materials.
Synthesis of polyhexahydrotriazines (PHT) and polyheminal (PHA) by the reaction of aromatic diamines and paraformaldehyde has been disclosed. These PHT and PHA materials have many desirable properties and potential uses. For example, PHT resins can be recycled to starting materials upon exposure to strong acids even though the PHT resins are initially highly crosslinked. PHT and PHA materials can also be used to scavenge hydrogen sulfide and will react with thiols to produce thioether polymers. It would, in general, be desirable to incorporate features of PHT and PHA materials into other materials.